Think Of Me
by OutlawQueen Smorgasms
Summary: Regina married him because she got pregnant, he left her. Now she's a single mom of a five year old. What happens when her soon-to-be ex-husband's lawyers warns her of his plans? (SaviorQueen Friendship) (OutlawQueen and Gremma) Emma's trapped, will an old flame save, or destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note****: Hi, hope you enjoy this fic. In the future yes there will be DRAMAAAAAA. We have wrote allot (A fairly good amount) on this but i'm only posting this first chapter to see how people respond to it. So if you like it leave a review and tell us if you want more :)**

He had just left, he was gone. How could he leave? She was his everything...Wasn't she? Now she was stuck, well not stuck with but a five year old isn't exactly easy to deal with, and no husband, granted yes he could come back, but really would he? She doubted it, they had a huge fight (which was quite common lately) and she told him to leave. She didn't expect him to actually leave! but now he's gone, and there five year old is asleep in the next room. She went to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of wine and sat down. Was she waiting for him to come home? She didn't know. What she did know, was that she didn't want to think the fact that she wasn't even 26 and she would have a failed marriage under her belt. Honestly, she didn't know what she would do if he walked back through those she forgive him and throw her arms around his neck? Or. Would she throw his ass out?

After a while, and no sign of him coming home, she went to sleep. She dreampt of when they first met, well the second time. They grew up together. Only during her 3rd year of Collage did they get back in touch. The next morning, she woke up when Henry started knocking on her door.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" He yelled while pounding his little fists against the door.

Regina felt like she was stabbed with a thousands of knives all at once, if there was one thing worse than her husband leaving is telling her 5 year old that dad's not coming home. Regina opened the door while in her PJs, she picked up Henry and they both sat down on the bed.

"Henry... There is something I have to tell you something." Regina said fiddling with the ends of her shirt. "Graham left... He's not coming back, munchkin."

"But why? Was it because of me?"

"No, Henry, it wasn't because of you, you are perfect and daddy still loves you... but I don't know if you'll see him as much." Regina explained as good as she could and it wasn't very good because she didn't have an idea what was gonna happen now, they'd get a divorce that much was sure. Henry moved closer to her and hugged her, he clung onto her and tears started to fall down his face.

"Shhh. It'll be okay, munchkin, we'll be okay." She tried to comfort him while moving her hand up and down his back. "We'll be okay." She repeated again more to convince herself than Henry.

Regina was lost, the next few weeks a blur as she adjusted to life as a single Mom. In all honestly she was depressed, Graham didn't answer her calls, her texts, he didn't even acknowledge his own son when they saw him at the grocery store. Regina was doing her best thankful for Henry finally being in school and his lovely teacher who didn't mind watching Henry when Regina had to work late. It had been 6 weeks since Graham left and he had missed so much in so little time. Henry can ride a bike now, tie his shoes, and he just lost his first tooth. His toothless grin at supper time is the final straw. She knows she can't forgive him for the time he has missed out on.. for the way he has treated their son. She tucks Henry in and types in Google "divorce attorneys in Maine" she drops her tea as she reads the first name on the screen.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her ex-best friend, one of the BEST divorce lawyers in the state? Wow. Would it be weird to call? She decided that no, it wasn't weird, not unless they made it weird. So she picked up her phone and dialed her friends number, she was on hold for about 14 minutes, which pissed her off a little. Maybe it was the fact that they use to be friends and she was on hold she didn't know. But finally she answered "Hello, I'll patch you through" the secretary stated. And she did so, "Hello, Emma Swan speaking" Regina wanted to laugh, the partier, the drink All night, sleep all day, have meaningless sex with men(and sometimes women) was says this! But she didn't laugh, she just said "Hello, Em." She heard the woman scoff. Scoff?! Who the hell was she to scoff at her?! "Yes, Regina?" She sounded annoyed. "I'm getting a divorce and I read your the best." She heard papers shuffling and what sounded like her talking to someone? She was being very rude. "Of course you are. Now I'm not cheap" Regina bit back a laugh, that one was too easy, oh and there's another one. She bit her tongue. "Yes, I'm aware."

"But with your... heritage, it's nothing you can't afford." Emma answered.

"Anyway let's talk about my divorce now. We signed the prenup and the one and only thing I need you do to is to make sure my son stays with me." Regina said, well, more like ordered her.

"You have a kid?" Emma sounded shocked... Almost skeptical.

"Yes, I have a son, he's 5... I'll send you all the documents you need, I expect you'll have the papers ready soon?"

"If it all goes to plan, you'll be freshly divorced by the end of the week."

"Then, I better leave you to it." Regina said, hanging up.

Emma stared at the phone, that phone call surprised her, to say the least. Regina actually settled down, had a husband and a child. Emma started to wonder about Cora or as Emma and Regina used to call her "The Queen of Hearts". Emma was willing to bet all of her money that Regina let Cora no where near her son. You see, Cora was an abusive, manipulative bitch and Regina couldn't wait to legally become an adult and go as far as way from her mother as she possibly could.

"I guess we'll see how this one ends." Emma muttered and went back to working.

* * *

He had had enough. He woke up one more and was just done, he never asked to be a dad. That was a surprise. She was a pretty, smart, vibrant girl in his class. But a few dates, a few parties and she was pregnant. He did the right thing, He married her but that wasn't his plan. He wanted to go away after school not work and support a family .

When the opportunity came for him to transfer to a new company, he took it. And on impulsion he checked the box that he was single. He didn't want his company setting him up in a home big enough to put ideas in his wife's head of more children. That's why he never moved them out of the small apartment he lived in when they met. He was selfish, he knew that. He wasn't ashamed.

So Why is he Angry?

Why is he mad that she filed for divorce?

She isn't asking for alimony, she is asking for full custody of the kid and a minimal amount of child support.

But he wads up the papers and Burns them. Over his dead body.

* * *

"Sign the damned papers, Graham!" Regina almost yelled at him. "You owe me this." She said as she put another copy of the divorce papers on his desk. Graham called Regina, told her he burned the papers and that he will never sign.

"How do I owe you? You got pregnant and I married you! I took care of you and our son."

"My son. Not our son. You lost the right to him the moment you walked out." Regina said, getting desperate. "If you don't sign them I'll get you to court, and I swear the God, I'll get Cora to destroy your pathetic worthless life to pieces." She threatened.

"Oh, calling mommy dearest for back up? Need I remind you wha-" Aaaand slap. She slapped him... hard.

"Don't you dare. Sign the damned papers and we'll both be on our merry ways."

"And what? Let you find another man for Henry to call dad? Never." Graham said, standing up, making sure she understood he wasn't joking around.

"I'll see you in court." Regina said, walking out of his office.

Regina left his office and was getting in the car when she dialed Cora's number and waited. Two rings was all it took. Two rings to hear her mother's voice after four years.

"Well, as I live in breathe. Isn't it my youngest daughter?" Cora said, taunting, baiting her, but Regina wasn't gonna fall for that, she had business to discuss.

"This isn't a family call, and I'm sure being proud of Zelena 24/7 helps to never think about me." Regina took a deep breath and said the four words she never thought she'd say. "I need your help."

That left Cora speechless, Regina was too proud for her own good so if she asked Cora for help it meant that something serious was happening.

"Regina, what's going on?" Cora asked and despite herself she started to worry and panic.

"I have to get out of my marriage... He won't sign the papers. I need you to do something... please." Regina said and she almost begged.

"I'll be on the first flight there." Cora said shortly.

"Thank you, mother." Maybe having Cora there won't be such a bad thing after all.

After she hung up, she got a call, it was Emma. "Well, shit." She said under her breath. She picked up the phone and Emma immediately started talking "Hello, now, Miss. Mills I have reviewed your file, the papers were sent and although he didn't sign them we can take him to court and fight him, we can get everything he owns an-" Regina cut Emma off "I have found another lawyer, your no longer of use to me." It was a cold response but after the way Emma was first talking to her she saw no wrong in the way she spoke. "Ah, of course you did" she, what sounded like, closed Regina's file and chuckled. "Goodbye, Regina." She was about to hang up when Regina had this though pop in her head. "How have you been, Emma?" She asked and Emma laughter grew. "You mean after you-" she stopped herself from continuing "I'm fine, how have you been. Besides the kid and the married." The way they spoke to each other was polite but cold. Like they had never met, or spoken before. Regina was the first one to break the coldness "Why don't we talk about it over lunch?" Emma was shocked. Regina never was one to back down, she was stubborn. But with the divorce maybe she didn't have any other friends and wanted them to go back? Emma was getting ahead of herself. But Regina was making an effort so, so would she. "Sure. Tomorrow?" She asked then added "are you bringing the kid?" Regina laughed "Tomorrow's fine, and he will probably be with me yes." Emma said okay and they had a little small talk and hung up.

* * *

Graham liked to put on that Cora Mills didn't scare him, but truth be told she was worse than any monster or fairy tale villain imaginable. Regina wouldn't call her.. would she? She was bluffing, Regina hated her mother.

Graham let it go and decided not to give a second thought. She was obviously bluffing. Graham called and made an appointment with an attorney. He planned to fight his divorce, not wanting to lose his chance at half of Regina's inheritance. There was one office known for their dirty tricks, known for playing dirty and they never lose.

Sydney Glass had built quite a reputation with his practice but his new partner that is who Graham wants, same training and less cost He calls and schedules an appointment with Robin Locksley.


	2. Chapter 2

When tomorrow rolls around, Regina cleans henry up, feeds him, and grabs the things she will need while she's out then heads to the coffee shop. She sees Emma sitting there, on her phone, she looks different, classy? She's wearing a suit, a dark blue suit, white(see through, hasn't changed on that front) blouse, and her hair is up in a pony tail. She's wearing high heels, (which she use to call the Devils foot wear) Regina however is wearing a blue dress and a waist cut black jacket, heels of course, she loves heels. Henry wearing a Spider-Man outfit. When Regina sits him down he runs over to emma and says "Hi! My name is henry and I'm this many" he holds up 5 fingers and regina is smiling away. Emma nods at him and says "That's nice kid" then she waves at a waitress to bring over a highchair. Regina shakes her head at the waitress "No he's fine, he's too old for one anyway." She laughs, Emma sits up and puts her phone face down on the table.

Henry is smiling looking between the women "I'm bored" he slumps and both Regina and Emma laugh "Here, kid, play with this." She hands him her phone. Regina smiles and starts the conversation "So what have you been up to? Law school I see." Emma smiles and says "After...what happened, I wanted a change. I decided that I would go into law, I wasn't serious about it because, well you knew me in collage so that's pretty self explanatory. Anyway, I started studying law and I got really interested in it." Emma smiles as she talks about it. "What about you? Ever live out your dream of mayor?" She takes a drink of her coke she ordered and Regina notices her finger "Your engaged?!" Regina sound shocked, surprised, happy and worried all at once. And emma took notice "Well don't sound so surprised!" She laughed "his name is Killian. And he's a great guy" (when he doesn't drink) Regina nodded and said "that's good, and that's a no on the mayor thing, Henry slowed that dream down. But it's still a dream, that I plan on making a reality" they talked like that for a while longer then Emma had to go back to work, so she got her phone, said her goodbyes and left. They exchanged numbers so they might keep in touch after the lunch. Only time would tell.

* * *

Who is that? She looks so familiar, Blonde hair, green eyes. Something about her he recognizes but he can't place his finger on who she is. Graham is sitting in the coffee shop when Regina walks in, he crouches down behind his laptop and listens. It's Emma, he met her a few times in college with Regina. She is so different now. Looks semi sophisticated. He finds himself smirking at the memory of fooling around on nights Regina passed out too early. Always a bit of a light weight. He typed her name in to Google was shocked to see she was also an attorney here in Maine. So Regina didn't call her mother, he knew she was to scared to bring Cora into this mess. He'll postpone this divorce as long as possible, Henry Mills is not a young man, and certainly not a well man. He can take half Regina's millions and in return she can keep the brat.

* * *

Regina is pacing, her mothers flight was delayed. Cora Mills does not like things to not go her way. "Mama What's wrong?" Henry asks staring up at her. "Nothing baby, just, your grandma is coming to visit." Cora hasn't seen Henry since he was a baby. She hated that Regina was pregnant in college, it didn't matter she got married, it didn't matter she went back and finished her degree. Regina did things out of order and was on the verge of being disowned when her father first got sick. Cora backed off, stepped up to her wifely duties of making Henry comfortable and Regina focused on her little boy. Calling her father in the nursing home and making sure she was informed of all his care.

"My grandma?" Henry looks up confused.. Cora chooses that moment to approach from behind Regina "you know I hate that word, call me Cora " she smiles sweetly down at Henry. "Hi Cora, I'm Henry and I'm 5" Regina smiled at Henry, then she see's Cora's face and the smile fades. "So, you didn't tell him about me?" Cora said as she down her bags and picked up Henry. "Hey, so how are you? How's school?-" She looks at Regina "-You have put him in school haven't you? He is six after all." Regina rolls her eyes "Five, mother, Henry is five. And no. He's not in school yet. He is going when school starts back up."

Cora made a face, to others it would seam like she was being polite. But Regina knew she was silently judging, waiting for a different time to bring up her failings.

Regina continued talking to her mother, something she hated, they worked over the way it would play out and court dates and somehow Cora manages to bring up how stupid Regina was to marry him and get pregnant. After they finished Cora leaves and Regina got a text, from Emma, it read 'I had fun today, we should do it again. Hell the kid was even pretty cool.' Regina smiled then went to check on henry. He was fast asleep hugging his teddy his dad gave him. He loves his dad and it breaks Regina's heart because she knows that Graham doesn't love him. She walks over and kisses Henry on his forehead then replies to Emma. 'Yes, we should.'

* * *

"He specifically asked for you Locksley, don't let me down" Sidney barks as he walks out of Robins office. "Wonderful, a divorce attorney and his job is to prolong a marriage. What is wrong with men these days? He reads through the file, feels sympathy for the child, but then realizes Why Glass insisted his firm did indeed take the case. His soon to be ex Mrs. Humbert was practically an heiress.

He grinned thinking about the pretty paycheck that was coming his way. Rich people change suitors so often it's pathetic, he does feel bad for the child though.

* * *

"I'll set up a court date, he can't take your money because of the prenup so that's safe, the only thing he can do something about is the child." Cora explained to her daughter.

"Do I do something?" Regina asked, wanting to be helpful.

Cora shook her head 'no'. "Don't meet with anyone male unless it's business. The judge won't care if it's an old friend or something, if Graham succeeds to even get the judge to doubt your faithfulness then he'll get your child."

"But Graham doesn't want Henry, he's nothing more than a responsibility to him... He wants my heirloom." Regina said, her grandparents from her dad's side left her and her father a lot of money and a lot of property, once her father dies his part will be also passed down on Regina. They did have another daughter, but she was very... Cora-ish, she was her mother's pride and joy, and if her grandparents hated anyone it would be Cora. Henry (her father) refused to leave one dime to Zelena for one simply reason - she wasn't his.

"Well, he can't have it. I don't know what kind of dirt he'll dig up but the prenup protects you, no matter what you do." Cora said and she was right, the prenup protected every Regina's interest.

* * *

Robin exited his office and went to a coffee shop near his client's son school, he was waiting for the mother to come pick him up, so he could stalk her.

Once he saw Regina Mills, he almost spit out his drink, she was wearing a red dress that hugged her figure in all the right places, and her face was definitely something else... At last, he decided that she was a goddess trapped on the Earth, because there is no way someone could be that perfect. It got even worse when he saw her with her son, she was indeed very motherly and she loved the boy and Robin felt guilt, real, raw guilt. He was about to destroy a five year old's life and for what? A few lousy thousands... it didn't feel right.

He walked up to her and started to explain. "Your husband hired Sydney Glass, I was supposed to make sure that Graham got some of your money and possibly your child. Don't trust everyone, keep your boy safe."

"Wha-? Who are you?" Regina asked, holding Henry closer to her.

"It doesn't matter, just heed my advice." He said and then turned on his heel and walked away.

Regina took the phone out of her pocket and dialed her mother. "Cora? We have a problem." She said and headed home to explain everything to her.

While she explained to her mother what was going on, frantically, Cora was telling her to calm down. Not to worry. "Sydney Glass... Are you sure?" Cora asked and Regina nodded. "Well, as it happens, Sydney owes me... Don't worry, dear, I'll get your divorce finalised." Cora said and rushed out of the mansion.

* * *

Emma was at her apartment when her boyfriend walks in the front door, drunk. As usual. She hates when he comes home drunk, from hanging out with his crew all damn day. Killian was the boss at the docks. Emma wasn't quiet sure what the hell he did but then again she never really asked. But at the end of every other day, he would come home drunk. And he would be angry at something, or someone. He would take it out on her. Really take it out on her. She loved Killian and she knew he wasn't himself when he drank but dammit she couldn't take the broken ribs, broken eye sockets, black eyes, bloody noses, and broken fingers. Of course she fought him back, every time, but he was a strong man and Emma would be sore from the last beating.

But this night he went too far. He went way too far. She grabbed the nearest thing she could and hit him over the head with it, it happened to be a lamp, he went down and she got up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She propped up against the door and slid down her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. She cried. Tomorrow she would have to hide the bruises and pain yet again. Then she heard him bang on the door, and yell "Emma, come out here! Stop being a bitch! Fucking whore!" Emma couldn't take this, she couldn't be the battered woman anymore, so she ran. She ran all the way to the bus stop then realized, no. She loved him, he loved her, this was her home, he could change. Of course she was just lying to herself, she didn't want to be alone. But none the less she went back, walked through the door and he said sorry, like he always did. She smiled forgave him and kissed him. She hugged him tight and he carried her to the bedroom where he laid her down and they fell asleep together.

The next day Emma got a call from Regina, wanting to know if maybe she wanted to go shopping, or get coffee. Emma responded with she couldn't today. Regina wanted to ask why but didn't. Figured she was busy with work. But Emma had to called into work that day, and quit. Killian told her she needed to. That her job was the reason he drank so much. That her being a lawyer worried him. That one of her clients wouldn't like the ruling and she would get blamed and hurt. She bought into his lies and quit. Truth be told she knew it was a crock but, she loved him, so she was blind to him. Her love never set her free, it kept her prisoner.

* * *

"How long?" Regina asked, getting agitated.

"It's complicated." Cora said and sighed.

"Mother, this is my child... How long?" Regina repeated.

"Three days."

"What? Three days? You've known this for three days!? And you didn't think I deserved the truth?!" Regina asked, waving the papers in front of Cora.

"This will divorce you in the whole of 5 minutes!" Cora said and walked out of the house.

Regina looked down at the papers again... Was it some kinda sick joke? Was someone pranking her? She picked up her phone and dialled Emma, she picked up after three rings.

"Hey, Ems... I have something to tell you." Regina said, sighing.

"What's going on?" Emma said, getting worried.

"Henry's not Graham's son."

"WHAT? But who? Henry's five, right? Oh my God... Regina..." Emma said realising what her ex best friend meant.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Oh, shit. I have to go." Emma said hanging up.

Regina put down her phone and still couldn't believe it... Henry was Daniel's son... Her sweet, dear Daniel...

Graham kept thinking about that girl he saw with Regina. She was stuck in his mind, he couldn't get her out and he couldn't ask Regina about her, and how creepy would it be to just show up at Regina's knowing she's there, although they wouldn't know it was creepy only he would know. Still, he didn't want to be that guy. But he was missing his little boy, so he decided to go see him. So without calling he went over to Regina's and when the door opened, It wasn't Regina who opened the door.

It was Cora Mills in the flesh.

"Congratulations, you're divorced." Cora smirked and gave him a copy of papers the judge signed.

"No! What? How?" Graham demanded.

"Once the world found out Henry wasn't your son it all went perfectly, ended in like a minute." Cora said, feeling rather proud of herself. "You should go now. Off with you. Shoo." She said and slammed the door in his face.

"Mom? Who was that?" Regina said, walking into the hall.

"Your ex husband." Cora said, smiling slightly.

"My ex husband! I have an ex husband!" Regina said excitedly and laughed. "I'm finally free."

"Yes, my little girl, you're free." Cora said, smiling warmly.

"MOMMY!" Henry yelled and then ran to the hall to them. "There is a spider in my room... You have to kill it." Henry said with all the seriousness a five year old could muster up.

"Let's kill this spider, shall we?" Cora said, picking up her grandson, Henry nodded eagerly. Regina was about to follow them but she heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll join you later." Regina said to the pair and went to open the door. It was the man who told her about Sydney.

"Hey, you're the guy from my son's school... Thanks for that, that's why I'm freshly divorced now." Regina said, opening the doors wider, letting him come in.

"My name is Robin."


	3. Chapter 3

Graham was pissed. He had raised another mans child for five fucking years?! The brat wasn't even his! He had bought countless diaper, bottles, bibs, clothes, toys, anything he needed, he had held him when he was crying. And that whore fucking lied! She cheated on him. It doesn't mater if they were never truly 'in love' she had no right to spread her legs for another man. He never cheated, not once, and there were times, so many times he could have. But he never once strayed. This was it. He would get her back the only way he knew how. He was taking Henry. Henry may not be his biologically but they were married when Henry was born. Which makes Him the father of Henry. Legally, anyways. And with the proof that regina cheated, and probably had been cheating, she could be proven an unfit mother. So he called a lawyer and the lawyer told him he had a good case. Graham smiled as he hung up. Regina would get the papers where he filed for full custody. He just wished he could see her face when she got the papers. When she got the news that her child soon wouldn't be hers. He could skip home he was so happy. The bitch would finally get what was coming to her.

* * *

"Graham wants full custody over Henry." Her mother informed her. "He's using the fact that Henry isn't his to prove that you cheated and are unfit for a mother."

"Henry was born three months before we got married! He has no right!" Regina said, explaining and hoping that he can't really take her child.

"Okay, I'll make sure of it... Don't worry, sweetheart." Cora said, walking out and going straight to the judge.

She went in the judge's office and put the papers on his desk.

"The child was born before they were married, there is no actual proof that she cheated." Cora said.

"What?" The judge said surprised and looked over the papers. "He never told me that." The judge quickly signed that the full custody stays to Regina and that Graham can't see Henry unless the mother allows him.

"Thank you." Cora said and turned around on her heel leaving the court.

Everything was covered, Graham cannot mess anything up now.

* * *

"What?" Graham yelled in his phone, his lawyer called to inform him about the news.

"Graham, there's nothing you can't do about it or anything at this point." The lawyer said before excusing himself and hanging up.

Graham started packing, there was nothing left for him here now... He got a job offer elsewhere anyway.

"It's time to leave them alone. Let them be happy." Graham said to himself before calling a cab and going on the airport.

He boarder the flight and flew out, he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Robin has layed in bed the past few nights with thoughs of Regina Mills and her son in his head. He knows it's wrong, but she is intoxicating. Her smile radiates warmth and her son Henry makes happiness feel contagious, just like his young son Roland. Roland is only three and Robin thinks the two boys would play wonderfully together.

"Stop with the day dreams" she screams throwing the newspaper at him.

He rolls his eyes

"You had one job, win that case! God you're suchh an idiot. How did I get so unlucky as to marry a moron like you?"

Robin ignores her, it never pays to yell at his wife. If he Let's his temper over come him Roland gets scared and the neighbors call the police.

He takes a deep breath.. "Marian.. "

She interrupts "No! Shut up! I should have married Keith. You know?.. he's a Senator now? You're nothing.. you promised me the world, not some two bedroom apartment in fucking Maine. I told you I wanted to live in Paris. Or did you forget?"

She doesn't wait for an answer, just leaves.

Robins fist are clenched and teeth grit. It's so hard for him not to fight back.

Then Roland runs into the room "daddy, daddy look! " he's holding up a drawing of a rainbow and Robin smiles. "Daddy can we get ice cweam?" Robin smiles, "Yes son, absolutely. "

But today they aren't going to the usual place. Robin noticed an ice cream down the street from where Regina lived called Any Given Sundae and Maybe he could be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her beauty again.

Regina was spoiling Henry. She couldn't very well tell him his daddy wasn't his daddy and she wasn't going to tell him his real daddy died. None of this made any sense. How did her mother know and not her? When could Cora have taken Henry for a DNA test without her knowledge.

The guilt washed over Regina again. She knew it was possible Daniel could be the father but they were always so careful. So, so careful. Graham was more a "Let's risk it" and "your on the pill" "it feels so much better without the condom" and her favorite "I'll pull out" it just made sense to her that Graham was the father. So her guilt piles on thicker and she buys Henry new toys, they eat supper nightly at Chuck'E'Cheeses and like now when he looks up at her with those sad and confused brown eyes asking Why his daddy doesn't love him any more she is grabbing their coats and promising him double scoops of ice cream and a root beer float.

"You're spoiling him." Cora scolded her after Henry was put the bed.

"Because I can't tell him that his father isn't his father and I can't answer his innocent questions like 'where's daddy' and 'why daddy doesn't love me'. So, I think I have a great excuse for spoiling him." Regina said, pouring wine in her glass. "When are you going back?"

"When you no longer need me and when I make sure you are alright... I missed a huge part of your life, I don't want that to happen again... I missed you, sweetheart." Cora said quietly.

"Well, a lot has happened between us... But, I missed you too, mom." Regina pulled Cora into a quick hug. "I'm gonna go check on Henry." Regina said, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Marian, what are you doing?" Robin said, walking into their bedroom. Marian had a suitcase opened on their bed and was putting clothes in it.

"I'm packing."

"I can see that, but why?"

"I have a business trip, I don't know when I'll be back."

"And you didn't think to mention this sooner?" Robin said, getting irritated, she'd always do something like that, letting him know in the last second.

"What of Roland? He'll miss you."

"Yeah, well, he'll have you. And by the looks of it, you won't miss me too much." She said, closing the suitcase.

"What is that supposed to me?" He asked, getting confused.

"I'm sure you can figure it out on your own... Goodbye, Robin." And then she was gone, leaving him with a four year old for God knows how long.

Robin tucks Roland into bed and sits down with a beer. What is Marian on about now? Does she possibly know he has been thinking of another woman? He had hoped to see, almost did. She and son entered the ice cream as he and Roland were leaving. They exchanged smiles but that is all.

Now Marian was gone. Glass fired him, he heard there is an opening at another firm and he has an interview but if Emma Swan quit this practice then was it really that great of a job?

Emma Swan was a legend, Maybe if he held out he could follow her to whatever firm she joined. Maybe she was starting her own practice. To work with or for her would be a dream.

Robin grits his teeth. Tries to think of a babysitter for tomorrow on such short notice and Let's his mind wander once again to Regina Mills.

* * *

Emma lays in Killians arms and thinks about Regina. She doesn't want to, she's mad at herself, they aren't friends anymore. Regina fired her as an attorney. She is naked in her boyfriends arms and thinking about her ex best friend and her... kid. Snotty, smelly, .. adorable little boy.

Regina wanted to go shopping. With her. True she tells herself she only said no because she had to many bruises. But.. She wanted to say Yes. She realizes that now. She wants her best friend back. The girl she confided all her secrets in years ago.

Emma decides she is going to call Regina and try to patch things up. If she can give Killian this chance to change, she can do the same for Regina.

* * *

Nothing good will come from spoiling the child. Cora knows Regina is only doing it because of Graham but it needs to Stop. Henry is a bright little boy and will understand the truth. After Regina finishes reading him his story and tucks him in she slips out of her room and down the stairs to have a glass of wine, like always.

Cora slips into Henry's room and here's his sleepy voice "grandma?" She smiles "Yes baby, it's only me." He giggles, scoots over and Cora sits by him. "Sweetheart, I need to talk to you about your daddy." His eyes widen curiously and soon she's explaining how Graham left him and his mommy and isn't coming back. No he's not dead, he's just a meanie head. *asshole* Henry understands and puts on a brave face but Cora immediately regrets taking matters into her own hands when she leaves the room and he starts crying, wailing for his "mommy"

Cora goes to pack her suitcase.

There will be a fight tonight.

Emma has called Regina, had told her that a shopping trip sounded fun. They set it for tomorrow and Emma had to figure out some way to cover up her bruises. When the night turned into day and Emma woke up, she got ready, put makeup over her bruises hoping she covered them all. Then she drove to Regina's. She was nervous, and when she pulled up to the house and walked to the door, she heard yelling. "I told you I didn't want him to know! Now he is upset! He doesn't understand!" Then she hears Cora, can't miss her voice, she knows it too well "I was only trying to help. He doesn't need to be spoiled!" Emma walked to the door and knocked.

"Regina, I'm doing what's best for him... He had to know otherwise, he would just blame himself." Cora said and went to open the doors, when she opened them she almost immediately closed them. "Ah, Miss Swan, what brings you here?"

"We had plans, mother." Regina said, inviting Emma in.

"Of course you did." Cora said. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." She said and walked upstairs with Henry.

"Good to know she's still a heartless bitch." Emma commented.

"I thought she could change..." Regina said and then cleared her throat "anyway, shopping."

"Yes, shopping." Emma said and soon they were in a huge mall, visiting boutiques and stores and stuff.

"How have you been, Ems?" Regina asks.

It's an innocent question, Emma knows that but somehow she feels like it's meant to hurt her... Regina's done so much with her life, she got a family, and what did Emma have? An abusive boyfriend. So she told her everything, about Killian, about everything.

The interview went well, better than expected. He got the job. He was going to be working for the best firm in the city. Robin was excited, he wanted to share his excitement with someone. Anyone.

He resorts to calling Marian. She of course doesn't answer. It's disappointing, he leaves a message letting her know then leaves for the mall to buy Roland a remote control helicopter he's been wanting. That's when he sees her, she walking ahead with her friend so he hangs back. Watching.. wanting.. He hasn't seen her face yet but he knows it's her.

Emma is walking and talking with Regina, she just told her everything about Killian, minus the whole him beating her. She couldn't do that. So now there walking, and Emma gets the feeling that there being followed. It's just a feeling until she turns around and sees a man look away. "Who the hell are you, and why are you following me and my friend?" She ask, not so loud that it's cause a scene but so he could hear. Regina turns around, Emma's and Regina's arms linked together "Robin?"

"Wait you know him?" Emma asked Regina, just a little bit surprised.

"Yeah, he told me Graham hired Sydney, made my whole divorce a lot easier." Regina explained, smiling at Robin. "Oh, right, Emma - Robin, Robin - Emma." Regina introduced them and they shook hands.

"Why were you following us?" Emma asked.

"I wasn't." Okay, not a lot. "It just happens I was heading into the same direction as you were."

"You were heading in Victoria's Secret? Really?" Emma asked, skeptically.

"No... Umm... The toy store, I have a three year old." Robin said.

"Yeah, Roland, he's adorable, all dimples and smiles." Regina said, remembering the little boy.

"Okay then." Emma said but something about the guy still felt a bit off.

"Well, I have to get going... Maybe we could meet sometime?" Robin offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Regina said and grinned. They exchanged their goodbyes and all went their separate ways.

Emma and Regina made there way to Victoria's Secret and they went through picking out stuff. "Ooh, Killian would love this!" She picked it up and showed Regina. She saw the price and sat it back down. "So who are you buying for?" Emma smirked "Perhaps you have a little thing planned for someone?" Emma picked up a black lace corset with blood red outline. "Go. Try. This. On." She handed her the corset and Regina went to the dressing room, as she was putting it on Emma was looking through some stuff. She found a gorgeous white, lace, see through lingerie set.

She picked it up, smiled and decided Killian would love it. Then Regina emerged from the dressing room "That's gorgeous Regina. Buy it. I'm sure you could use it on What was his name? Oh, Graham one night when you both...have an itch" she winked and Regina laughed "No, Ems, Graham and I are done, not more scratching to be done." Emma raised her eye brow "So he's not hot Huh?" Regina looks at her confused "What makes you say that?" Emma shook her head "If he's hot then you've got better will power then I" Regina laughed "Ems, I've always had more will power than you!" Emma laughed and nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Robin is mentally chastising himself for getting caught. Her friend is obviously skeptical. Probably telling her right now not to get together with him. He pays for the helicopter and stops outside of Victoria's Secret. He waits a few minutes, but as his thoughts travel to removing his wedding ring and entering the store, telling her they can't get together if he doesn't have her phone number his conscious gets the best of him.

Robin hurries to his car and leaves. Returning home to his son and asking his neighbor is she would mind watching Roland more frequently while he transitions into his new job. she immediately accepts and he is thankful. It has been almost a week since he has heard from Marian and this time, he isn't sure she is coming home.

Marian called him, telling him she was sorry and that "it just isn't gonna work anymore" she also told him that he should expect the papers soon.

When he brought up Roland she started apologizing and making excuses, she was giving him the full custody, now, don't get him wrong, he loved his son and was relieved when he found out he'd have the custody, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying.

What if he turns out to be a horrible single parent? If he fails Roland? Then his son came, rubbing his eyes and telling him he had a nightmare, Robin put him to bed and read him a story and somehow that made his worries disappear... They'd be just fine.

"So, Robin, huh?" Emma asked her friend as they sat down for dinner.

"What about him?"

"He's handsome... And he's interested... Very interested in you." Emma said.

"Oh, please, he has a wife and a child. He isn't interested in me." Regina said and while she did feel some kinda pull towards Robin, he was married, he had vows and responsibilities.

"Whatever you say." Emma said, clearly not believing Regina.

* * *

Graham has had the worst luck since moving to New York. He never really believed in superstitions or curses but he is cursed. Broken mirrors, walking under ladder, opening umbrellas inside, black cats run out in front of him, and he spills salt on a daily basis. All this and he has a flat tire, gets mugged, his apartment has a leak ruining all his suits, and every woman he asks out says no.

Graham looks in the mirror, he's an attractive man, in shape, clean shave, nice teeth... *crack* "I didn't even touch it!"

Graham goes to work, Where he has made no friends bc he has been chosen to take the place of a dearly beloved elderly woman who was forced into retirement.

Graham sits in his hotel room and grabs his phone, sends Regina a text deciding Maybe he can fix this.. "How's little man? Tell him I miss him."

Regina was cleaning Henry up in the kitchen. Regina's phone dinged and Emma picked it up. Yelled out to Regina "Your phone got a message from Graham. I'm reading it" Emma didn't see her run in to grab the phone so she shrugged and looked at the phone. She smirked and sent back "He is being cleaned up, this is Emma." She could help but respond.

Emma.. I guess they're friends again. I wonder if she told Regina? No, of course she didn't. Regina wouldn't be around her if she knew. He exchanges a few pleasantries with Emma and ends the conversation with her promising to let Regina know to call him. He can't restart an old affair with with ex wife's best friend, again. Can he? Although it's not technically an affair this time. He's single.

Emma leaves feeling guilty. She had such a lovely day with Regina and it ended with her reminiscing about the past. Sneaking around with her best friends boyfriend. Emma knows she did the right thing stopping, but Regina got pregnant and Em just couldn't watch the man she had developed feelings for marry someone else.

This is all so mess up, she thinks to herself. But she had memorized Graham's phone number during their short chat and dials as soon as sinks down into her bubble bath.

It only rings once before he answers.

"I knew you'd call "

Emma bites her lip "Oh did you." She props her feet up on the tub as she is sitting in the water. Graham can hear the water splashing "Are you-" he clears his throat "-in the bath?" She smirks "Yes, I am, why?" She knows what he's thinking, she also knows this is wrong. She just got he friendship back. She shouldn't be flirting with Regina's ex husband. But then Emma thinks about why the affair started in the first place. She was pissed at Regina, Emma's boyfriend at the time fell in love with Regina, not a valid reason to sleep with Graham, Emma knows, but she was mad.

Then after that first time she, she liked having a guy that was with in Regina pay attention on her. It made her feel prettier. Emma always was a little jealous of Regina. But after a while Emma started to develop feelings for Graham, then Regina got pregnant and Emma's thought at the time 'Just like the bitch' Emma knew that Regina didn't get pregnant on purpose, Emma knew that Regina had no reason to want to be pregnant. But Emma still could stand by and watch a guy she was having strong feelings for marry her best friend. So they lost contact. Regina always thought it was because she got pregnant. Emma knew this was wrong, and what about Killian? He would kill her if he found out. And then as soon as he entered her mind, he entered the apartment, quietly.

Killian had a really bad day at work. Couple kids tried to steal a boat while he was on his lunch break.. He really just needs a stiff drink and good lay. "Emma?" He calls out, "you home?" Then he hears her, giggling. Soft, feminine, flirty. He moves closer quietly. Listening at the door.

"You don't mean that..." another giggle.

Then there it is, a Man's voice "Its true, I've been thinking about it a lot lately."

Killian shoves the door open, expecting a man to be in the tub with her. But she's only on the phone.

To late.

Emma startled and screamed before dropping the phone in the water.

"Killian." She covered herself like she always did when he came into the bathroom. She should do that. She shouldn't be afraid of her Fiance are her naked, but she is. Killian walked over to her and pulled her out of the tub, throwing her to the ground "Who the fuck was that?!" He screamed and Emma backed up to the walk scared. She didn't use to be this terrified. She didn't use to fear for her life every time she was near someone.

"It...was an old friend" she stammered out, Killian laughed "You think I'm stupid whore?! I know that was more than a 'friendly' phone call" he slaps her, she starts to cry, apologizing. He screams at her this is her fault. If she would just obey him she would be happy. He hits her again, throwing her down on the ground. "Well, I came home to get laid, and get laid I will." He said as he unbuttoned his pants. Emma cried, when he climbed on top of her she fought him, she always fought him, pushed him, scratched him, screamed for help. Help that never came. She cries, begs him to stop then she closes her eyes, and hears "Get off her!"

When Regina had finished getting Henry cleaned up and ready for bed she had expected Emma to stay for a few more hours, they still had so much catching up to do. But she hurried away letting her know Graham wanted to talk to her. Regina ignored it, she has no obligation to tell him anything about her life or her sons. Not after the way he's treated them.

Regina begins to wonder if Graham makes her uncomfortable. Has he made a pass at her? She always avoided him in college too.

"What's on your mind dear?" Cora walks in to make a cup of tea.

"Mom can you watch Henry? Emma forgot one of her bags and I was going to take it to her."

"Absolutely. Take your time."

Regina grabs the shopping bag left on the counter and hurries to Emma's. She has to know the truth..

She can hear yell when she gets off the elevator. Poor Emma, what disrespectful neighbors.. But then she realizes the yelling is inside Emma's apartment. Regina tries the door and it's unlocked. She walks in and reaches into her purse for her pepper spray.

When Regina swings open the bathroom door she's shocked! Drops the spray and screams "Get off her!"

Killian pushes Regina out of the way and slaps Emma, Regina is hitting him screaming at him to get off her, Killian is on top of emma again and Regina grabs the pepper spray and spews Killian. Then she kicks him in the balls, looks over to Emma who is holding her knees close to her chest, terrified. Emma has allot of blood on her, Regina takes off her coat and takes her hand "come on, we have to go" Regina gets Emma up and calls 911.

Before Regina can talk to the 911 dispatch officer Killian grabs a lamp and busts it over Regina's head. "WHO IS SHE?" He yells at Emma. "She.. she.. " Emma is terrified and can't answer. Regina is knocked out and her head is bleeding and Killian looks more deranged than ever before. "Get dressed!" He snaps at Emma. "I'm getting rid of your little friend, and you're going to help "

Emma is terrified. Dressing slowly and cursing Regina for not minding her own business. This isn't her fault, Emma knows that.. She needs a plan.

* * *

"Emma? EMMA!" the line goes dead. Graham hurries to his car and starts to drive. That was definitely a scream. He tries calling Regina again to go check on her. No answer there. This will take to long. He shouldn't have moved so far away. Graham calls the police and tells them to send somewhere there immediately.

* * *

Emma is getting dressed, Killian is doing something on his phone, Emma gets down Regina and tries to drag her away. Killian looks over and slaps Emma "What the hell are you doing?!" Emma clears her throat "Hiding her." She says hoping that he won't hurt her anymore then he already has. "Don't worry I have a plan for the nosey bitch." Emma flinches at that.

She doesn't know what Killian might do, scratch that, she does know and it terrifies her. She met Killian a little bit after she lost Regina. He was sweet, kind, and gave her whatever she wanted. Then about two week into the relationship he got mad over something.

Emma doesn't remember what it was. But he got angry and hit her, then the next day, the very next day he apologized. So she forgave him. But it kept happening. Emma always feared for her life. She doesn't love him per-say she just can't leave. She's made that mistake before.

He almost killed her, so when she hears him say those words she is terrified. She doesn't know what to do. Dammit if Regina would have just minded her own business. Killian turns around again and that's when Regina starts to wake up. Emma gets down to her and whispers "Shhh, your not awake okay? He needs to think your still out cold." Emma needs time to think.

Regina nods and closes her eyes, Emma wonders what she's thinking but doesn't stay on that too long. Killian comes back and Emma stands up. Clears her throat, still not fully dressed. "K-Killian, you never finished." She said. This was the only thing she could think of.

While he was 'getting laid' Regina could run. Get out of here. Emma hoped and prayed that Regina could tell what she was planing. Emma walked over to Killian who was smirking. An evil possessive smirk. She hated him. She hated the way he look at her. As if she were a toy, a pet, something to play with when he was bored, or horny.

Emma just thought 'close your eyes it will be over soon' she shut hers eyes as he grabbed her close and kissed her angrily, aggressively. She was crying and he hit her, told her to shut up. Emma looked down on the ground where Regina was and her eyes were open, she was shaking her head no. Emma had tears in her eyes. She had accepted that she was going to die a long time ago. She is actually surprised she is still alive. At least this way she gets to go down saving a friend.

Killians hands are all over her, bruising her, claiming her, she hates it, hates him. She sees regina start to get up and she thinks 'yes, she's leaving' but when she starts walking quietly towards Killian Emma doesn't know what to do. Regina picks up a lamp and is about to hit him over the head when cops come rushing in. Pining Killian to the ground.

After hours of questioning and treatment by doctors Regina and Emma are allowed to leave the hospital. It's late, almost 2am and Regina insists Emma come home with her. They get dropped off at Regina's house and Graham's truck is in driveway "I wonder what he is doing here?"Regina says.. though she is relieved to have a man at the house tonight.

Emma can see the relief on her face and hear it in her voice. Why did he come? Then she remembers, she was on the phone with him. She screamed. Just then he is getting out of the car *(Ugh he couldn't even go wait inside with his son)* and running towards her.

"Emma I was so worried about you!"

He's pulling her into a hug as Regina stares with a hurt expression on her face.

Emma hugs him back and watches as Regina just turns and runs inside.

She should pull away. She shouldn't have hugged him in the first place. But as she is wrapped in his arms, surrounded by him smell, pulled close to him. Those feelings start to bubble back up to the surface. But this is Regina's ex husband and she can't fall back into this trap again. So she starts to pull away, not wanting to separate from his hold. Somehow he made her feel safe, secure, no not loved, they never loved each other...did they?

No. They didn't. Emma pulls away and is inches from his face, a breath away, she could easily kiss him, fall back into that toxic relationship. Then he looks at her, his gaze starring into hers. That hunger she sees, that passion. She almost kisses him. Almost. But pulls away, clearing her throat. "Hello, Graham. I assume your here to see Regina." She starts off to the house, she thinks she handled that well, thinks she didn't show any emotions, but she did. Graham knows.

Emma walked into Regina's house, already missing Grahams hold. She shouldn't have to be away from him. Not now. Regina never even loved him, why can't she be with him? She bites her lip and is about to walk back out when there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Emma yelled because she was already right there at the door. When she opened it she saw Graham standing there, looking at her, a look of passion, hunger, anger, and worry. She bit her lip looking at him she wanted to just kiss him, to be in his hold. She wanted him to comfort her. She wanted to feel the way she did every other time she was in his arms. When she would just lay in his arms after sex, just let him hold her, in a comfortable silence. Listening to each other breathe.

She wants to be pressed up against him, to feel his breath on her neck. His hands in her hair. But then she is snapped out of her thoughts when Regina walks up behind them, invites Graham in to talk. Emma's breath catches as Graham never breaks eye contact with her even as he slides past her into the house. Then he looks away and it's like a thousand bricks have fallen on her. Like she can't breath. It's happening again. She can't watch them together "I'll leave you two to talk" she throws them a fake smile and walks out the door. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she closes the door.

She is walking away when she sees Robin run up to the door holding a kid, probably his kid she thinks. And for a moment, a split moment she hates Regina. Hates her because she doesn't just have one guy (the guys she wants, needs, doesn't love, no she can't love him) but she also has another guy? Running to her defence? Worrying about her fucking scratch! Yes leave it up to Regina to turn what happen to Emma about Regina. Emma cocks her jaw to the side and turns away. Everything, no matter if if its concerning her or not, is about Regina.

* * *

It was on the news the next day. Killian Jones arrested for assault and domestic violence. There was a shot of the apartment building Where Emma lived. Robin didn't know who the women taken to the hospital were until the reporter moved and was standing in front of Regina's car.

Robin stood up quickly, he immediately needed to check on Regina. He hurried to get himself and Roland dressed and in less than an hour he was pulling into her driveway.

Robin carried Roland to the door and knocked. When Regina answered and he saw the cut on head he felt awful.

"Are you okay?" He asks

She looks so broken. He just wants to hug her but that would be inappropriate. "Yes. I'm Fine" she says.

In the background Graham yells out "have you made any breakfast yet?"

He watches her roll her eyes.

Graham comes to the door then "who's here?"

Robin regrets bringing Roland along

Graham turns to Regina "what is this? Were you fucking my llawyer?"

Regina flinches back and Robin steps up "That's enough!"


	5. Chapter 5

Emma hears Graham, she knows he's just angry, just mad that Regina is possibly sleeping with his lawyer. Or maybe he doesn't want her sleeping with anyone? Maybe he still loves her which makes this all so harder. If he still, or ever did, love her, well, that means that she was just the fuck that he needed when Regina wouldn't give him one. When it came to Regina, Emma would always be second. Emma hated this feeling, hated it! Was all that time away from her not enough time to get over this? Emma is, even though she quit, one of the best lawyers in the state.

Granted yes she was in a very abusive relationship, but Graham left Regina. Why was she doing this? This wasn't a competition. Emma needs to go, to get away from all of this. Maybe she will meet someone worth keeping. Maybe she can be happy? Maybe, just maybe once she finds that guy that makes her feel special she won't always feel the need to out do Regina. Emma is walking home, she is half way home when she remembers. "Fuck, now where am I going to stay?" She says as she looks in her purse. She's got enough money for a hotel for a night. That should do her until she can get home to her card. When she first got her job she made a separate account Killian knew nothing about. A safety net. She hid the card so he wouldn't find it. For years she has been saving, taking half her pay check home, and half to the bank.

There should be more than enough to get a new home. She goes to a hotel near by and gets a room. She plops down on the bed and her phone starts ringing. She props up on her elbows wondering who that could be? She grabs her phone and answers. "Hello?" She greets and then she hears "Hello, Emma" she freezes. Her breath catches. He's with Regina right now. Why is he calling her? And the way he said her name. The way he always said her name. She swallows a lump and says with a sad smile "Hello, Graham"

* * *

Regina couldn't believe Robin just stuck up for her like that. It was kind of sweet. Graham was such a jerk sometimes, Regina asked Robin to wait in the kitchen while she spoke with Graham. But Graham said not to bother and stormed off. He didn't need to worry about fixing his relationship with Henry. He had completely forgotten about Emma. She was crazy about him. He could just call her.

Watching Graham leave didn't hurt as bad as it use to. Regina was glad, that meant she was healing. She is also glad Henry slept through it and wasn't once again heart broken. But the thing that has her most excited is the man on her porch who came to check on her.

"Come in, I will make us some breakfast." She says with a smile.

Robin just shakes his head and says "no, I will make you breakfast."

* * *

Why did he call her? Why when he called did she invite him to her hotel room? Why is she worrying about what she wearing, or not wearing? None of this makes sense. None of it. She's not suppose to fall for the guy that is her friends ex husband! Dammit this is all so fucked up. And yet she is going to the door and opening it, seeing him standing there, with that look. It takes her breath away. She never could breath right around him.

There relationship was passion filled, hot, heavy, and firey. But the problem with passion Is that is burns out. The problem with firey is it either burns out or destroys things.

The problem with heavy is she sometimes felt like she was drowning. But her relationship with Graham was never logical. So maybe that's why she's kissing him. Maybe that's why she lets him run his hand through her hair. Maybe that's why when he picks her up she wraps her legs around his waist. All she knows is she needs him. She wants to be his again.

She wants him to whisper sweet nothing into her ear like before. She wants to be wrapped in his arms. Maybe she does love him? No. She can't think about that. Not right now. Not when Graham lays her on the bed and climbs on top of her, not when he is kissing her neck.

Not when he takes rips her shirt open. She can't think of love right now. It will fuck with her head. So when she leans up and let's the buttonless shirt slid off her arms, and he undoes her bra, she bites her lip. Thinks about them. Thinks about how he kisses her, and when he pauses to take his shirt off she thinks about his chest presses against hers, skin to skin.

She reaches her hands down and undoes his pants, pushes them down and he kicks them off along with his boxers. Maybe it's wrong. No it is wrong, but she just doesn't care. When she lets out a moan as he kisses his way down her neck, over her breast, down her stomach and stops at the top of her jeans.

That's when she thinks about love. That's when it hits her that she does love him. And dammit she didn't want to think about this. She tries to think of something else, he unbuttons her pants and she lifts her butt up so he can slid them down along with her panties. There both completely naked. Completely bare, and she thinks, not for the first time why is it so easy to get naked in front of him physically but not mentally? Why is she so afraid of him rejecting her?

But that disappears from her mind when he starts kissing her where she aches for him. All of those worries, fears, and regrets drip from her mind as she pushes her head back into the pillow. Then, someone's phone goes off.

"Ignore it" she says rolling over so she's straddling him."I need this."

He listens to her and they both ignore the incessant phone calls.

No jail can Hold Killian Jones. He has a way with words and was able to be released that morning after seeing the judge. He goes straight to the apartment but Emma isn't there. He waits. He just knows she is out that with bitch. He begins calling her cellphone frantically.. refraining from leaving a voicemail she would only try to use against him. She's gotten too strong since reuniting with her little friend. Well He'll kill her before she ever leaves him.

She feels horrible. She shouldn't of done that. No more maybes, no more possiblys. No. She loves him. She has lived him since he took her to the top of the that hill and they had a picnic. She is sitting on the edge of the bed, biting her lip, trying to button her shirt before she remembers Graham ripped them all off. She looks back at him over her shoulder. He's fast asleep. She was happily content to stay in his warm, safe, strong arms but she couldn't.

This whole thing makes her sick. Just like it did back when she was with him before. It shouldn't be like this. She should be able to love him freely. She hates Regina for getting him first. If she hadn't of been an hour late to lunch she would have met Graham first. She would be with him, without all of this guilt. She wonders if this is just sex with him? Does he even care? She pushes that thought away. She can't think about it.

She goes to the bathroom and takes her cell phone. Sees one number in particular kept calling. It's a burner phone. Who would call her on a burner phone? She calls them back. One ring. "Swan" her body goes numb, she feels sick, she wants to run, hide, she wants to have Graham hold her. But she can't do any of that. "Killian?" She says scared and low, shaky and she swallows a lump. "Emma, you can't leave me. I won't let you. You will die by my hands before you leave me and put me in jail you stupid bitch. I will find you. And I will kill you" he hangs up. She's shaking, she drops the phone, she's crying.

She opens her mouth to say something but no words come out. She thought she was safe. All those years with Killian always taught her to never let her guard down, never think you're safe. She was so stupid to ignore those rules. She can't just sit and wait to die. Even if Graham is here he will leave soon. She grabs her coat and runs out the door.

Emma has no where to go. And where would she go? She stops and leans up against the door, then she turns around and walks through the door. Graham starts to stir and she thinks how cute he is, how much she loves him. She she scolds herself for loving him. She wants to forget about love, she wants to forget about Killian, she wants to be wrapped in his strong arms, she wants him to hold her tight, she wants to melt into him.

So she sheds her clothes and climbs on top of Graham, the only thing separating them is a blanket. She leans down and starts kissing his neck, her hand going down to wrap around him. She starts pumping him. He's awake now, smirking and groan at her. She kisses his chest then sits back up, grabs his hand and moves it to her center. Moves it to where she aches for him. "Touch me Graham" she bites her lip and he does what he's told, he starts running circles around her clit.

He sits up and starts kissing her neck, he inserts two fingers inside of her and she moans out, his thumb still rubbing circles on her clit. She starts pumping him harder and she's not thinking about anything but the way she feels, the hotness between her thighs, she starts rocking on his fingers, he moves his hand away and she whines with the loss of contact. But then he is taking her hand, the one that holds him, and guiding himself into her.

Slowly he starts to thrust into her, then he gets faster, and he knows she close because he can feel it, but this time it feels different. It doesn't feel like last time. It feel like a distraction. It feels like just sex. He never liked to feel like that, he doesn't love her. No he can't. Can he? He's never loved anyone, how could he even know What it's like to love someone? He sees her face scrunch up and before he knows it she's screaming, and moaning out his name and he there follows. She looks at him, smiles and she's breathless, and he thinks. 'is this just sex for her?'

* * *

Regina never felt so spoiled. Robin cooked her and Henry breakfast and then they just talked for a few hours before the exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep. Robin took the boys outside to play and let Regina rest. She was surprised to wake up on couch hours later and see Roland asleep on the floor. Supper was cooked for her and waiting on the coffee table.

She got up to check on Henry it was already 9 at night and hopefully he wasnt arguing about bedtime. When she opened the door and saw Robin reading to him it melted her heart. She hurriedly chastised herself though because he is a married man, he doesn't like her. He was just being polite. She walked inside and pressed a kiss to Henry's forehead. His eyes didn't open. "He's asleep" she says. ROBIN lays down the book and follows her out of the room.


End file.
